


Scotty and his liquor hunt

by BangtanBambi



Series: The adventures of Scotty, The Enterprise and his alcohol [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Withdrawal, Spock is a Mess (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanBambi/pseuds/BangtanBambi
Summary: Scotty steals everyone's drink and looks after Spock
Series: The adventures of Scotty, The Enterprise and his alcohol [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695970
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Scotty and his liquor hunt

"Where is me scotch?" Scotty asked himself. He checked high and low, but he couldn't find a drop of scotch. He sat down and rubbed his chin, thinking deeply. 'Aha,' a light bulb went off in his head.

"If I cant find me scotch, I'll take other people's drink!" He leapt up from his bed and grabbed a bag. He darted out of his room and headed to McCoy's room. He pressed the keypad and the doors opened with a swoosh. Scotty spotted an unopened bottle of bourbon on the bedside cabinet. He grabbed the curved glass bottle and gently placed it in his bag. He snuck into Uhura's room and found a large bottle of Heineken beer. He placed that in his bag and walked to Sulu's cabin. He found a bottle of sake by a bonsai tree. He took the lid off and looking into the bottle. It was half empty. He put the lid back on and tossed it into his bag. Next on his list was Chekov's room. He slipped into the Russian's room and grabbed two large bottles of vodka.

"That's what you get for trying to steal me scotch,' He grumbled as he put the bottles in his bag. He made his way to Spock's room but found him passed out with a few cartons of chocolate milk and bottles of sugar syrup around him. Spock had tears streaming down his face as he tossed and turned. Scotty pitied Spock and set his bag down. He stepped over the bottles and cartons and tucked Spock in. 

"Mother?" Spock asked curling into a ball.

"Go ta sleep Spock," Scotty said gently, brushing his tears away.

"Mother, when did you get a Scottish accent?" Spock asked tearfully.

"Dunna worry about that," Scotty shushed him.  
Spock whimpered and clung to his pillow. Scotty picked up a bottle of syrup and put it in his bag and headed to Kirk's quarters. Scotty flicks through the many books scattered around Kirk's desk and floor. He picked up a bottle of brandy and slipped it into his alcohol bag. Scotty slinks back to his room and puts his bag on his desk. The bottles were laid out next to a glass. Scotty took shot glass after shot glass. He poured himself a brandy alexander using Spock's syrup and Kirk's brandy. He took a couple of shots of vodka and sake. He drunk most of the booze and slumped down in his chair. Scotty vowed to never drink that much alcohol again. He showed up to Alpha shift hungover and ended up spending most of the shift in medbay. Poor Scotty, if only he had his scotch.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
